Their Big Day
by csinycastle85
Summary: The day that Stella and Mac looked forward to.


**Title: Their Big Day**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. Trumpet Voluntary is owned by Jeremiah Clarke and Bridal Chorus is owned by Richard Wagner.**

**A/N: A wrap to the SMacked series with this prequel of Stella and Mac's wedding. Shakespeare Garden is at Central Park and the wedding locale is located in Lake Ronkonkoma, NY. Okay didn't mention this before but in this universe, Jess and Aiden were not killed off. **

**Beta'd by: lily moonlight**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: K**

* * *

_Some people touch us for a moment,  
and some for a season  
...and some remain with us for a lifetime  
In each other, we have found the one  
with whom we will spend the rest of our lives  
loving, honoring and cherishing  
Please join us in celebrating  
as we exchange marriage vows  
on __**Eighteenth of July  
Two Thousand and Fifteen**_

_at __**Half past three in the afternoon  
Beach Estate  
**__**Lake Ronkonkoma**__**, NY**_

_**Reception to Follow Immediately after**_

Stella Bonasera_and __**McKenna Boyd Taylor II**_

* * *

-July, 2015-

It was their big day and both were nervous and excited—for Stella it was the day she had been dreaming of since she was a little girl and had been looking forward to since the day that Mac had proposed to her. Whilst she waited with her bridal party in the room provided for her by the Beach Club Estate with her maid of honor, Jess Angell, she let her mind wander to the day Mac had proposed three months prior.

_**-April, 2015-**_

_**It was a beautiful Saturday in mid-April and when Stella got an urgent text from Mac saying to meet him at the Shakespeare Garden at 11am sharp. From the text Stella began to wonder what was going on as she had noticed how Mac had not been his usual self all week. When she had questioned him, he had simply told her he was fine and had then continued to act strangely.**_

_**When she arrived at the park and made her way to the garden, she noticed there wasn't a single person there when there were was usually a crowd. Even more strange, she discovered a path comprised of rose, carnation, camellia, and gardenia petals. **_

_**As she made her way down the path she noted all the beautiful flowers that were in bloom from calla lilies to roses, tulips to tiger lilies, from peach blossoms to peony, from orchids to lily of the valley. All the scents had mixed together and slightly overwhelmed Stella's senses. **_

_**After taking twenty steps down the path, she saw Mac standing on a small balcony by a marble pedestal with the beautiful smile she loved to see. As soon as she was close enough she saw a bouquet of mixed flowers on the pedestal. When she drew close to Mac, he stepped forward and helped her up to the balcony next to the pedestal. **_

_**Giving her a kiss on the lips, Mac began to say what he had rehearsed, "Stella, I love you more than life itself. You helped me out of my funk after I lost Claire and our friendship grew even stronger. I was saddened when you moved to New Orleans but was overjoyed when you returned to New York. When I heard you say those three little words you made me the luckiest guy ever."**_

_**Mac paused briefly and got out a box, opened it and got down on one knee causing Stella to let out a surprised gasp as Mac asked in a hopeful voice, "Miss Stella Bonasera, will you make me the happiest guy on the planet by becoming my wife, will you marry me?"**_

_**At this point Stella was shocked beyond belief; as she looked at the gorgeous princess cut diamond engagement ring it all made sense why Mac had been acting strange all week; she was still lost in thought when she remembered Mac needed an answer. Leaning down she placed her hands on Mac's clean shaven face and sweetly kissed him. "Mr. McKenna Boyd Taylor, you are by far the greatest boyfriend who is also the most caring and thoughtful and I am lucky to call you my one. Yes I will marry you!"**_

_**Mac's worried look turned to a big smile when he heard his beloved's answer. He got the ring out of the cushions and taking Stella's left hand in his right hand slid the ring on to the finger; it was a perfect fit. Mac got up, wrapped his arms around Stella's waist and pulled her in for a loving kiss which deepened when she wrapped her arms around his neck.**_

Back in the present, unaware of Stella's memories, Mac and Don were waiting for their cue. As they stood there, Mac remembered how their crew had jumped to help plan the whole wedding with the occasional consult; it had left them time to be with each other.

Mac was still lost in thought when there was a knock on the door. Don opened it and heard from the wedding coordinator it was time to get the wedding on the road.

Don asked Mac after he thanked the coordinator. "Are you ready to marry your best friend and the love of your life?" At first Mac looked at Don incredulously and then broke into all smiles. "Of course I'm ready! Let's go!"

Making a final check of his uniform, having opted to wear that rather than a tux, he satisfied himself there were no wrinkles and followed Don out the door in order to go and take their designated places at the altar.

Meanwhile in the bridal suite, Stella and her maid of honor Jess were putting on the final touches when there was a knock on the door. After Jess answered it, she turned to Stella. "Okay it's time, are you ready Stella?"

"I've been ready since the day I saw Mac after I moved back from New Orleans," Stella answered with a beam on her face.

Jess smiled. "Well then, let's go!"

Only a few minutes later, Stella waited with Sid whom she had asked to walk her down the aisle as Jess walked down the path to the tune of Trumpet Voluntary.

Once the bridal chorus began to play, Stella took a deep breath and began her walk. During the walk she noted the beautiful scenery and how green the grass was and how the ocean had complemented the gazebo up ahead. Right now she was feeling excited and calm at the same time, she was excited because she was about to unite with the love of her life and calm because there had been hints of nervousness throughout the whole planning, so why start to be afraid now?

As she passed the guests who were invited she smiled at Danny and Lindsay, as well as Hawkes, Aiden, and Adam. Up until now she had been curious about how Mac would look because last night before they parted for the night in order to abide with tradition he seemed to be sad to have to be apart from her. When Stella saw Mac in his Marine uniform at the altar she felt a big smile appear on her face and her heart beat hard and thought _who knew someone as stern as Mac could look so handsome in his military attire?_

The moment Mac saw Stella he felt like his breath had escaped him. Stella looked incredibly beautiful in her strapless a-line gown with split back. He knew Stella had opted not to go with a veil but instead had her hair swept up and adorned with a crystal orchid clip.

When she and Sid reached the altar, Sid placed Stella's hand into Mac's hand and decided to skip the short warning most fathers give the grooms because Sid knew Mac would do everything in his will not to hurt Stella.

As soon as Stella had given Jess her bouquet of hydrangeas, orchids and gardenias she and Mac joined hands and the Minister began.

"We are gathered here today in the joining of McKenna Boyd Taylor Jr. and Stella Bonasera in holy matrimony..." he announced before the couple tuned out the minister completely and became lost in their own little world for a little while, smiling at each other.

Then the minister said something which brought them back. "Now it is time for the bride and groom to exchange their own vows as they've decided to do. Go ahead, Stella."

Smiling beautifully, Stella began her vow. "Mac, when we first met, neither of us would have guessed a friendship would be formed but we became the best of friends. Somewhere in the laughter grew a love like none I have ever imagined. Today, in the presence of our friends who have become our second family, I give to you the key to my heart. You have long held it in your hands, but today, I announce it to the world. I promise you that I will love you, honor you, and support you.

If you walk into disaster, it is I who will be with you, crying alongside you, finding strength with you, finding joy in you. I will face life's journey with you, living, learning, growing. This I promise. I will be with you until there is no more to explore. I will love you till I have memorized every shadow of the dawn, every shade of color in the sunset...I will not promise you till death do us part, for I know the love I have cannot fade with deaths bitter parting, nor can the memories we set out to create together so quickly be torn from my heart. I promise to love you today, tomorrow and forever."

Mac felt his heart beat fast, but when he was calm he began his vow. "Stella, I still remember the very first time I lost myself in your eyes. You looked into me, as I did to you. And what I saw there, it terrified me. I, until that point, had never seen two eyes say so much. You gave me a sensation of how delicate and fragile your heart was and yet with the depth of your gaze, you showed me the power and determination of your soul. At that very moment I knew, I knew my future was staring me in the eyes. From that moment you have delivered me from my despair and completely righted all of my wrongs. And for this I pray that you accept my unconditional love, and never ending devotion."

With their vows the minister blessed the rings and they exchanged their rings whilst looking into each other's eyes. After the final benediction was given the minister said, "Now Mac and Stella have pledged their love and commitment to faithfulness through their vows. Now by the powers vested in me in the State of New York I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mac, you may kiss your bride.

By the end of the ceremony, Mac and Stella were standing so close to each other that after looking lovingly into each other's eyes they started kissing the second the minister said, "Mac, you may kiss your bride."

As they kissed like there was no tomorrow the guests clapped and cheered loudly.

Aiden who was usually tough was crying tears of joy; the vows had moved her so much that she hoped that she would one day find the one for her. Right now it was about Mac and Stella and she was happy for her two friends: they were meant to be together and finally were united as one. Hawkes was also happy for them he had known the both of them for as long as anyone else had and as he watched them he thought, _it's about darn time!_

Once they came apart they began the recessional as husband and wife and made their way to the banquet room as to get the reception party started. It was time to celebrate the new chapter in their lives.

* * *

**A/N 2: To all the readers you will probably had seen this once before but I will be busy for the most of June (with only a few handfuls of days I will be free) so I may not be able to post/update quite as often, thank you for your support!**


End file.
